Christmas Wish
by JustaPegacorn
Summary: Waylon wants to surprise Eddie on their first Christmas together, but Eddie has surprises of their own. The story of how the couple spent their first Christmas together with their loved ones, sharing in new experiences and gifts, and dealing with all the complications. (Takes place between the last chapter and the Epilogue of the story "On the Surface" )


Waylon swayed unsteadily on his new platform heels, gripping the bedroom wall so tightly his short nails left scratches in the paint. He did not want to fall again. He decided to sit on the edge of the bed to wait in order to ensure he would not trip and hurt his ankle again.

Why had he thought this was a good idea? At that moment, he could not recall a single reason to continue the ridiculous plan, but then he shook those thoughts out of his head. It was going to be fun. Eddie would appreciate the thought and they could let off some holiday stress before the festivities that evening.

The pair had only been living together for about two months. They were both very busy going back and forth between Denver for all of the trial proceedings. The criminal trial was ending, but the preparations for the civil trial were already underway. It was mutually decided that they would not be celebrating a huge holiday that year. Just something small and personal. That's why Waylon thought the sexy surprise would be a welcome stand-in for any kind of physical gift.

Waylon looked in the full length mirror on the armoire door. Once again, he readjusted his fish-net stockings and tugged down the short red skirt with its white trim. So festive. The black heels made the look, but once he tried to walk in them the facade was shattered. No matter how he dressed up, he was an awkward dude in a dress. Waylon sighed, feeling his confidence failing. Then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs followed by the jingle of keys.

It was time. Waylon took a couple of deep breaths in a vain attempt to quiet his breathing. He quickly adjusted his dress one last time. He pulled up on the top of the white-lined hem and tugged on the elastic black belt around his waist. The little Mrs. Clause outfit he had ordered online said it was one size fits all, but it had been a little loose in the chest and the belt tight on his waist. Waylon heard the door open—now or never. He opened the bedroom door and took a couple of steps on the hallway carpet as he walked toward the entrance way of their shared apartment.

Waylon imagined the way it would play out. Eddie would spot him, walking sexily with a sway in his hips due to the shoes. Their eyes would meet and Waylon would smile, sliding his tongue slowly across his teeth.

Yeah. That would be sexy. Waylon focused on staying upright and walked around the corner, already licking his teeth when he looked up and saw the newest arrival...

"Way?!"

Waylon's ankle gave out as he rounded the corner and he fell gracelessly into the hallway wall. "Shit," groaned Waylon. "Lisa, what are you doing here?"

"We have together plans tonight, oh God, Are you okay?" Lisa asked, dropping two wrapped presents she had been holding and rushing to Waylon's side. She immediately started to feel along his wounded leg through the stockings. "Was it your ankle? Does it hurt?"

"I just stepped on it wrong," Waylon muttered. Lisa's attentions slowed down and Waylon watched as she finally registered exactly what Waylon was wearing. She grinned up at him, impishly.

"Did...did I interrupt something?" she asked, her voice slowly taking on a familiar singsong quality.

"What? No," Waylon griped, struggling to stand upright. "I mean, I was trying to initiate something but he's not even here so you're not interrupting."

"You were planning on seducing Eddie just now?" Lisa said, her mouth gaping in awe as she stood back up next to Waylon. "That's...that's so sexy. You look actually really hot in that dress. Wait, we are all expected to be here by six o'clock."

"Yeah well, that's plenty of time for us to...you know what, never mind. Just leave the gifts here and I will see you tonight," Waylon said, finally gaining his balance but only by gripping tight to the wall.

"Are you okay though, really?" Lisa insisted, noting how Waylon was limping and wincing.

"Oh the ankle isn't the problem," said Waylon, breathing heavy. "I have something else causing me a little discomfort. Falling did not feel good."

"Uhhh...something else, like what," Lisa demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not talking to you about this," Waylon said, holding his hands up in a casual gesture of surrender. The motion was made ridiculous by the Christmas lingerie he was wearing. "Can you please just go before I change my mind and take your key copy away?"

"Okay, Scrooge, jeez, I was only coming to deliver the presents I made you guys," Lisa said, putting on a pout. "I was hoping Eddie was here actually I didn't even want to talk to you. I want you two to wear my gifts tonight!"

Waylon rolled his eyes, combing his blond hair with his fingers. "Oh well. I might as well change into your present now. This was a pointless idea."

"You can still get some use out of it. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to wear that to dinner tonight instead of my present!" Lisa encouraged.

Waylon did not dignify the suggestion with an answer. Rather he slowly walked himself back into the bedroom, but Lisa followed close behind.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry. Oooh, I know. Let me help!" Lisa said, brightly.

"No," Waylon said, starting to undo the belt on his outfit.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease!"

"No."

"What did you get me for Christmas?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing! We agreed no gifts, just a nice quiet dinner with our loved ones," Waylon said.

"Yeah but I ignored that, and I made you guys something special so...Merry Christmas," Lisa said, smiling brightly. "Now, you can thank me, by letting me help you. So stop being a dick."

Waylon had no idea how Lisa intended to "help" him, but when he heard her ideas he changed his mind and let her stay. Lisa proved rather helpful. She was not the type of girl to wear heavy makeup, but she had the basics in her purse and helped Waylon put on mascara and tinted lip-gloss. She was also very adept at walking in heels.

"I never even see you wear heels," Waylon noted as he watched Lisa saunter up and down the apartment hallway wearing the shoes that were obviously too big for her.

"Yeah but it's like, girl basic training. At some point, you either figure out how to walk in heels or break yourself. That sway in the ass it's not just played up for fun, it's necessary to keep you steady. So just, swing those hips, walk slowly...here, practice," Lisa instructed.

The pair took turns walking around the apartment. Waylon did not fall again—thought there were a number of stumbles and once he bumped into the Christmas tree sending a shower of tinsel and ornaments to the ground.

Lisa was in the middle of trying to teach Waylon to do some kind of runway pivot when Waylon's cellphone began trilling from the bedroom. Waylon quickly trotted into the room with the heels still on his feet.

"Oh man! You're so much better already! Look at you go..." Lisa cheered.

Lisa was cut short by a glare from Waylon holding up one hand to silence Lisa and the other clutching the phone to his ear.

"Hmm. I suppose the holiday stamps," Waylon said into the receiver. "They are technically Christmas cards, even if we did not get them out before the holiday."

Eddie was on the other end of the call, and it was obvious he was sitting in the crowded post-office. Waylon had meant for the small errand to be a short trip giving him just time enough to change and prepare, but it was apparent from the background noise that the post-office the day before Christmas was terribly busy. Waylon had to cover his other ear to hear Eddie better over the background noise.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes. Thanks again, love," said Waylon before ending the call and giving a frightened look to Lisa. "Alright, he's buying the stamps finally so he'll be here in a few minutes. Thanks for the help but..."

"Yeah yeah, I'm leaving. I'm coming back at six for dinner though and I want you to tell me how it went down in vivid detail. I mean it, no description is too much. Don't worry about offending me, you just go ahead and let me know exactly how he..."

"Lisa, go or he'll find you here and _nothing_ will go down," Waylon chastised, shooing Lisa toward the front door of the apartment. She shuffled her presents under the tree before rushing out the door. Waylon held his breath until he heard the door lock and light footsteps retreating down the steps.

Once again, Waylon waited in the bedroom, wringing his hands together from nerves, and listening carefully for the sound of footsteps. His insides lurched as he heard heavy steps outside and the sound of the apartment door opening.

"Darling," called Eddie per usual. Waylon froze and closed his eyes, listening as Eddie took off his winter coat and hung it on the tree in the entrance way. There was a sound of keys and other items being deposited onto the small table by the door.

"I can't do this," Waylon panicked, standing up from the bed and trying to decide the best place to hide. Except he was wearing those ridiculous heels—oh God, and make-up. Waylon caught a reflection of himself in the mirror about to run into the bathroom, and he paused.

He looked...cute. Waylon smiled and blushed at his reflection. The outfit was corny but it actually gave him a slight waist and the short skirt made his legs appear shapely and elongated. His hair looked nice down to his chin and the barest hints of make-up gave him a polished look. Waylon took a deep breath and sauntered out of the bedroom, trying to remember to breathe while also not tripping over his platform heels.

"Ah, there you are da..." Eddie stopped, turning toward the bedroom at the sound of Waylon approaching. The sound of the heels on the carpet alerted him immediately that something was amiss.

Waylon paused and brought his hands up to tug self-consciously at the hem of his outfit. He gave a shy smile to Eddie who had yet to react. Eddie stood in the entrance way wearing nice clothes with his black hair slicked back and blue eyes staring. It was becoming slightly awkward. Waylon gave a nervous chuckle before continuing his swaying walk and ending directly in front of Eddie.

"Merry Christmas, Eddie," Waylon said, smiling at how he was only just slightly shorter than his boyfriend wearing the ridiculous shoes. He only had to tilt his head slightly and lean in to press his colored lips against Eddie's still slack mouth.

The kiss broke apart and Eddie brought his fingers up to his lips, feeling them and pulling away so he could look at his hand. "Darling...your lips...you're wearing...you look..."

It was immensely satisfying to be able to render Eddie speechless. Waylon was just pleased that Eddie was not laughing at him. He started to lean in for another chaste kiss when Eddie's hand flew up and tangled in his hair, holding Waylon's head in place as he assaulted his mouth hungrily.

Waylon was happy to surrender to Eddie's kiss, tilting his head to allow their faces to fit comfortably. Tongues slid together in meaningful swipes as Eddie took his time tasting his lover's mouth. Hands groped up and down the cheap material of the dress before moving to Waylon's thighs to feel the netting against his smooth skin.

When the pair broke apart to breathe, Eddie's eyes turned stern as he narrowed his gaze at his boyfriend. "Does this mean you sent me out to the post-office on Christmas Eve just as a distraction for this sexy game..."

"Uhhhh..." Waylon was unable to form a good answer, suddenly unsure exactly how aggravating the trip had been for his boyfriend.

"Dirty little slut," Eddie admonished, one hand sliding underneath the front of Waylon's skirt to rub against the red satin panties underneath. His erection was already firming up and threatening to peek over the hem of the underwear. "Do you have any idea how frustrating the post-office is on a _normal_ day? Let alone Christmas..." Eddie punctuated the sentence with a firm squeeze around Waylon's throbbing member.

Waylon whimpered, his hands going to Eddie's clothed chest to keep his balance. His boyfriend was dressed in a white button-down dress-shirt and gray slacks, making Waylon feel extremely under-dressed in his mini-skirt. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you..." Waylon said, his words breathy and broken.

Eddie bit back a moan at the look of Waylon's pleading brown eyes, made more alluring with their dark, lengthened lashes. "I am **very** surprised," Eddie assured him.

Eddie twisted the cheap fabric between his fingers, frowning slightly at the itchy quality. "I would have used velour," he muttered mostly to himself, though Waylon chuckled at the sentiment.

"If you made it, it would not be the same..." Waylon started but he was cut off when Eddie claimed his mouth again, a strong hand threading through his hair and holding his head at Eddie's mercy.

"You've been rather naughty darling," Eddie said, his hand returning to the front of Waylon's panties to fondle his lover through the satin material, "...all this careful planning just to convince me to fuck you hard...when you knew I was going to do that anyways."

Waylon moaned as Eddie slid a hand down his panties and began to squeeze his hand up and down his length, pulling the skin and milking out the first pearls of precome. Waylon gripped Eddie's shirt tighter, feeling his knees go weak and fearing what might happen to him on those impractical shoes. Eddie seemed to notice and chuckled.

"The shoes are a nice touch," he conceded, still stroking Waylon and leaning close to whisper hotly against his lover's ear, "...they help with the height difference as well." Eddie wormed his tongue inside the shell of Waylon's ear causing him to moan piteously and shiver. Eddie chuckled and supported Waylon as he led him toward their dining table, cleared off in preparation for that evening's dinner.

Once they arrived near the table, Eddie spun Waylon around and pressed his chest into Waylon's back until his lover caught the hint and bent over the table. Once he was sure Waylon would not fall down without his support, Eddie took a couple of steps back and admired the view.

"Oh darling, you look beautiful," Eddie purred, staring hard at the small red satin panties and the way the heels pushed up Waylon's hips and made his legs look longer and toned. Eddie approached slowly, allowing his fingertips to drag along the fish-nets as he pulled his hands slowly upwards. He teased the smooth, bare tops of Waylon's thighs where the stockings stopped, eliciting soft sighs and moans from his lover. He made sure Waylon was comfortable and relaxed before delivering a sharp slap to one creamy cheek.

"Eeeeee," squeaked Waylon, lurching forward on the table to escape Eddie's reach, though it was impossible. Eddie chuckled at the sight until he noticed that Waylon was moving his hips oddly and fidgeting in his shoes.

"Uncomfortable, darling? A naughty girl like you should be accustomed to a little bit of tough love," Eddie noted, rubbing his open palm against the stung skin. "Dressing up like that to seduce me. Surely you expected to have this effect."

Eddie's palm continued its teasing trail along Waylon's hot skin. From his position over the table, Waylon squirmed in his heels causing his ass to sway seductively. Eddie's hand brushed against something unexpected and he stopped suddenly. Waylon looked down at the table as he realized that his other secret had been discovered.

Eddie hummed in confusion as he hooked a finger into the hem and pulled the panties down just past the curve of Waylon's ass. Waylon stood up slightly, shyly pulling away from Eddie's touch and causing the panties to snap out of Eddie's grasp. "What new tricks are you up to now, Waylon," grinned Eddie at his blushing boyfriend.

"I uh," Waylon cursed the way he became so flustered around Eddie. "I wanted to be ready...prepared?" Waylon turned his head back over his shoulder and looked up at Eddie through his painted lashes. "It's..."

"Yes, I believe I know what it is darling," Eddie said, tilting Waylon's chin up to give him an unobscured vision of the smaller man's blushing face. "You want me to take you hard and fast, is that it?" He chuckled darkly at the whimper Waylon emitted. Eddie put his hand on Waylon's back and encouraged him to bend over the table again. Waylon gave a smug grin and bent over, sticking his rear out, though he quickly yelped and jumped away when he felt the toy being pressed deeper.

Waylon attempted to squirm away, but Eddie had his fingers around the flat circular stopper at the end of the toy and was pulling slightly. The sensation caused Waylon's breath to catch in his throat as he felt his ring being stretched. He had grown used to the feeling of having the plug inside of his body, but it was bulbous and round and when it went in or out it was a tight fit. Just as he felt the object slipping out and prepared a sigh of relief, he was filled again roughly as Eddie shoved the instrument deep into Waylon.

"Eddie," whimpered Waylon, gripping the table for support and already feeling the pull on his insides as the actions were repeated. Eddie chuckled as he teased his lover, pulling and pushing the intrusive toy until Waylon dissolved into a moaning mess. Waylon made a delicious sight with his tiny skirt not covering any of his bared ass and the end of the black plug covering his opening like a censor bar. "Please," panted Waylon looking over his shoulder at Eddie, "I wanted to be ready for you. I want you inside. Please."

"That's what you want for Christmas, darling?" Eddie gloated at the high pitched whine that escaped Waylon's lips as the intrusive object continued to grind against his insides thanks to Eddie's maneuvering.

"Yes," hissed Waylon, the noise drawing out as the plug was finally pulled out and he felt his body deflate slightly at the feeling of being empty after so long. He gave a sigh of relief.

Eddie stared at his lover's hole and the tiny gape created thanks to the instrument. There was the tiniest bit of clear lubricant dripping out and Eddie roughly shoved two fingers into Waylon to test whether he was truly already ready. They slid in much easier than usual. "You really are an eager slut, preparing yourself this way...how long was it inside of you?"

"Since just after you left," panted Waylon, thrusting back on Eddie's fingers as they slid in and out of his slick opening.

"But the post-office took so long," Eddie said, feeling his own desire throb at the thought of Waylon preparing himself alone...fingering himself, inserting the toy, pushing it in and out, testing the depths, keeping it in for so long, having constant pressure against his sensitive areas...

The thoughts were too much. Eddie quickly undid his belt and pants and slid them down to his ankles along with his boxers. He positioned himself behind Waylon bent over the table and nudged the head of his erection against the glistening hole. Somehow he managed to pause and consider whether Waylon truly was ready for his full girth, but desire won out as he pressed forward. Once he felt how easily he slid in, Eddie gripped Waylon's hips and forcefully thrust himself in to the hilt.

Waylon cried out and tossed his blond hair. Eddie could be rough in bed, but he was always considerate of Waylon's body. Finally, Waylon could give Eddie the chance to dive in without the necessary warming up period. Eddie's fingers were bruising, clutching at Waylon's hips having pushed the skirt up until it was hiked up to Waylon's waist and completely out of the way.

There was no slow movements or gradual build, rather Eddie pushed in all the way before withdrawing completely and repeating the movement again and again. Waylon was breathless, the rough treatment stealing away every attempt to gulp air. Each meeting of their hips was a loud slap that seemed to reverberate around the kitchen.

It was always a tight fit with Waylon, and despite having prepared the hot grip on Eddie's cock left him grunting and breathing heavily. Eddie watched himself disappear easily into his lover and listened to the string of sexy pleas and moans escaping Waylon's lips. The harsh rhythm soon caused Waylon to fall forward further onto the table, requiring Eddie to change the angle of his thrusts and rubbing Waylon in new ways that had the man digging his blunt fingernails into their wooden table.

"Is this what you wanted, whore?" Eddie managed between his breathing and grunting as he continued to grind himself deep inside of his lover.

"More," Waylon moaned, prompting Eddie to revive his punishing pace, mesmerized at the way Waylon's ass would shake from the contact and his face bumped against the table.

"I'll fuck you straight into this table if you keep that up," Eddie warned, recognizing the way Waylon was moaning and beginning to tighten around his shaft. He abruptly ended the treatment before his lover could climax, causing Waylon to cry out in frustration and struggle to lift his head up to see what had happened to Eddie.

Eddie stared at Waylon as he unbuttoned his own shirt. The apartment was stifling hot due to how cold it was outside and their activities had left both men shiny with sweat and Eddie was wearing considerably too much clothing. He made quick work of removing the rest of his clothes and Waylon idly stroked himself under his short skirt while watching the layers of clothing build into a small pile on the floor.

"Darling, behave," Eddie chided, swatting Waylon's hand away even as he leaned in to kiss him. Eddie's hand replaced his boyfriend's and he stroked Waylon with firm, slow dragging movements until he was moaning into their kiss. "You look so pretty," Eddie purred, moving his mouth down his lover's chin and neck while simultaneously urging him backwards onto the table again.

Waylon laid back on the table and looked up at his boyfriend, mouth open and gasping. He wanted to whine at the loss of Eddie's hand around his member, but he had no time when he felt one leg pulled up until his ankle was hooked around the back of Eddie's neck. "Wait, Eddie," complained Waylon. The position was very uncomfortable, lifting his hips off the table and putting more pressure on his shoulders and neck.

The cries went unnoticed as Eddie adjusted their bodies until he was able to sheath himself once again deep inside of Waylon with a single persistent push. Waylon's complaints morphed into moans as his body arched in the awkward position, pushing back against Eddie inside of him.

The pace Eddie set was merciless. Waylon could do little besides allowing himself to be used and digging half-moon shaped indentions into the wooden table. When Eddie's hand encircled his cock, Waylon knew he would not last long. The sight of Eddie working above him, sweaty with his hair coming undone from its usual neatness was too much. The next time Eddie slid just right Waylon started to pant until Eddie's hand was abruptly removed.

"Fuck," cried Waylon, glaring daggers up at his boyfriend's smug grinning face. Eddie held tight to Waylon's legs to ensure he could not move away from the insistent penetration. "Pleeeease," Waylon begged.

"I'm not sure if naughty girls are allowed to get what they want, darling," Eddie panted, giving a wicked grin when Waylon's eyes flew wide.

"You just enjoy watching me suffer," muttered Waylon, swiping his hand across his sweaty face as he glared up at Eddie. He did not realize he had smeared his mascara across his flushed face.

"You're a mess darling," Eddie said, his voice low as he began grinding hard and deep into Waylon, fingertips sliding along his legs to tease his aching cock. "I suppose you deserve some kind of reward for putting on such an erotic show." Waylon looked up, frustration and desire warring on his face, and he watched Eddie bring a hand up to his mouth where he slowly licked his own palm before reaching down to grip Waylon in his moist hand.

It felt too good. Waylon was panting and writhing within a minute. "I'm close. I'm so close," Waylon panted, afraid to look up at Eddie in case he decided to draw out the torture longer. Instead he saw blue eyes dark with desire watching his face.

"Come," Eddie said, and the response was instantaneous as Waylon threw his head back so fast it made a knocking sound on the table. Waylon moaned as he came on Eddie's command. Because of the odd raised angle of his hips, Waylon felt hot seed hitting his own face and the rest decorating his Christmas lingerie.

Eddie paused to take in the sight of a highly satisfied Waylon. It was definitely his favorite sight in the world. The feeling of his lover tightening and shuddering through his climax was like nothing he had ever experienced. Eddie bent over the table, causing Waylon's leg to bend unnaturally far back until he could kiss Waylon's gasping lips. He paused to swipe his tongue across the errant seed that had managed to hit Waylon's cheek, humming softly at the taste.

Waylon was panting and greatly in need of some breathing time, but Eddie's need was greater than ever. He gripped both of Waylon's legs, starting back into a slow, deep grind. Waylon's oversensitive body cried out each time Eddie hit new depths within him.

"God yes," Waylon moaned as Eddie gradually increased his speed. The tailor watched his boyfriend carefully for any signs of discomfort as he took his pleasure from Waylon's spent body. Soon, every forceful thrust caused Waylon's teeth to clack and he could see the change in Eddie's face that preceded his release. "That's right, fuck me," Waylon encouraged, even as the thrusts threatened to steal his voice away. "Fill me, don't stop. I want it leaking out all night. Please," groaned Waylon, writhing on the table as his ass was assaulted, "I've been such a god girl..."

"Liar," growled Eddie, spearing Waylon so completely that his small lover lost his voice and could only squeak breathlessly as he felt his ravished insides being washed with liquid heat.

There were several moments where the apartment was silent except for the sound of breathing. The sun had finally set, the light from the kitchen the only illumination of their sweaty bodies still connected. Waylon was not sure he could have sat up if he wanted to, never mind the fact that Eddie was softening while still inside of him.

"We have less than an hour to shower before the caterers arrive," Eddie said finally, breaking the warm silence.

"Mmm," Waylon acknowledged. He shivered at the sensation of Eddie withdrawing and used all of his strength to sit up on the table. The sudden excursion caused a large amount of fluid to drip out of Waylon's ass and pool on the kitchen table. The kitchen table where they would be eating with their friends in about an hour. Waylon was staring in embarrassed horror and even Eddie looked slightly panicked.

"Okay, less than an hour to get showered and clean up this mess. We should hurry," Eddie said, helping Waylon upright.

The pair took turns showering and Waylon scrubbed the table, frowning at the new sets of claw marks. Luckily, Eddie had a tablecloth that could be settled over the entire surface. After both of the men were clean with a few minutes to spare before the food arrived, Waylon remembered, "Oh, Lisa. She brought by her gifts earlier. She said they were for us to wear tonight."

"We said no gifts," Eddie said, frowning.

"She made them, she did not buy them, technically," Waylon said, shrugging. He knew his friend would be heartbroken if they did not follow her wishes.

The two men opened their presents and looked inside. They both frowned then looked at one another and sighed. Eddie put on his vest and Waylon put on his sweatshirt.

"I don't even know what color pants one should wear with such a garment," Eddie muttered, looking down at the vest that had been adorned with several different appliques of Christmas shapes in all different loud, tacky fabric choices.

"I don't think it matters," Waylon said, shrugging in his own sweatshirt complete with one sleeve longer than the other and the appliqued words of "Merry Chrismas" spelled out in loud, mismatched fabrics. "Do you think she even realized that she misspelled Christmas?"

"Maybe she did it ironically?" Eddie wondered aloud, "You look ridiculous, darling."

"Yeah well, you look like a box of bargain wrapping paper threw up on your vest."

"At least her applique abilities have gotten much better," Eddie noted, a hint of pride in his tone.

"You're a pretty good teacher," Waylon grinned. Lisa still had a long way to go, but her sewing sessions with Eddie were going great and the two were developing a nice friendship—one that even made Waylon feel left out at times. He was glad that Lisa and Eddie got along, but did they really have to share stories about him when he wasn't in the room and later laugh about it in front of him? Oh well.

The caterers arrived with Miles and Lisa on their heels. Miles was wearing a sweatshirt with a giant reindeer face appliqued onto the front with a huge red fuzzy ball for the nose landing just above his belt.

"Nice sweater," Waylon grinned. The reporter threw him a quick glare that disappeared before Lisa could notice. Waylon could not help but notice that Lisa was wearing a lovely red and black dress with absolutely no tacky adornments.

The food was all set out in the kitchen and the friends began making their own plates. Eddie talked with the caterers about some kind of specifics, being very concerned that everything was in proper order. Waylon knew his boyfriend was being picky about their seating arrangements. The caterers finally left once Eddie had everything set out and the desserts lined up in a particular order in the fridge.

The catered food was delicious, chicken and stuffing with sides of mashed potatoes, green beans, and delicious salads. With no family close by, the friends decided they would rather spend a nice evening indoors together than risk going out in public and potentially being recognized. They were all four frequently featured on news programs considering their courtroom drama was still fresh in America's mind.

The group began to sit down and Waylon noticed that Miles was taking the seat nearest the earlier mess. "Uh, Miles, actually you are supposed to sit at the end of the table," Waylon said, giving an innocent shrug and claiming the chair. He knew it had been cleaned but he still felt it was more polite for him to take that place. Eddie seemed alarmed when Waylon changed the seating order. Next, Lisa chose the seat across from Miles instead of next to him and that only seemed to agitate Eddie further. Once everyone was finally settled, Waylon knew something was wrong.

"Eddie," Waylon said softy, smiling across the table. "Everything's fine. Don't worry so much. No one here will judge our little dinner." Eddie looked upset but he merely sighed and put on a forced smile.

"Absolutely, darling," Eddie said before gesturing that everyone should start eating. The apartment was small but the pair had decorated a Christmas tree, put up a nice centerpiece of red and green candles, and two stockings hung from coat hooks near the door.

The food was delicious and everyone enjoyed themselves eating food, cracking jokes, and discussing the most recent legal drama. There was no doubt they would be winning the civil suit if it ever went to court. More than likely Murkoff would settle for larger than they could ever win legally in an effort to keep another guilty verdict off their record. Next Christmas, they could all potentially be millionaires. Not that a price tag could be put on the horrible suffering they had endured, but since they couldn't undo the trauma, they could at least stuff their bank accounts.

Eddie took it upon himself to clear away the table and brought out the desserts of four individual crème brulees. He seemed unbelievably nervous as he set one in front of Waylon, then switched and handed it to Miles, then another to Lisa and the last to himself.

"Thanks, Eddie," Waylon grinned, grabbing his spoon and breaking the crispy crust to take a large bite of his favorite dessert. The caterers were first rate and Waylon smiled at the delicious vanilla bean flavors. He noticed that Eddie was watching him eat with a pale, nervous expression. Waylon swallowed his bite and gave a confused smile. "It's really good."

The awkward moment was interrupted by Lisa squealing at the top of her lungs. Everyone was suddenly staring down at the brunette who was holding out something strange. She grabbed a napkin and wiped the metal object clean before squealing anew. She looked up across the table and stared at Miles who was in the middle of chewing a rather large mouthful of dessert with his eyebrows screwed up in confusion.

"Yes. Yes, of course. YES! Oh Miles," said Lisa before her voice broke and she began to cry huge tears of joy. Waylon leaned over and grabbed the metal object and his mouth dropped open.

 _Marry me, darling?_

"Holy shit, that's amazing!" Waylon said, laughing at the way Lisa was crying and laughing at the same time. She got up, nearly knocking over her glass of wine, and ran to throw her arms around Miles' neck. The reporter seemed to have lost all color from his face and was staring in strange horror. He tried to ask a question, but Lisa began kissing his lips so much he could not get a single word out.

"We have some champagne! Come on, let's get it Lisa," Waylon said, leading his still sobbing ex-fiance into the kitchen to retrieve the champagne.

As soon as the pair exited the room, Miles stood unsteadily to his feet and retrieved the object. It was a metal name plate engraved with a proposal. He stared at it in utter confusion for a moment before realization slowly sunk in and he glanced over at Eddie who was frowning sadly at his untouched dessert.

"Proposal in the dessert. How original," Miles muttered under his breath taking his seat.

"Do you want me to break it to her that you..." Eddie started before he was interrupted.

"No. Are you fucking kidding me?" The sound of a cork popping from the kitchen broke off his thoughts for a moment. "No Gluskin, don't ruin this for her. I..I've wanted to marry her I just was waiting for a better time and more extravagant circumstance but...well, it's done. I'm sorry this kind of ruined your thing though."

Eddie glared back at his dessert as though it had personally offended him.

"What is this thing anyways?" Miles asked, turning the metal plate over his in hand.

"It's a label that attaches to the front of a photo-album that was to be filled with pictures from our wedding. You may have the book as well, if you like," Eddie offered, sighing.

"It's the least you could do since you just ruined my chance of ever having an exciting proposal," Miles muttered under his breath as Waylon and Lisa walked back into the room. Lisa set a champagne flute in front of Miles and sat on his lap, grinning ear the ear.

The group stayed until all the wine and champagne was gone, then Miles and Lisa packed put on their coats and prepared to leave. Lisa hugged Waylon goodbye, holding him close as they swayed. "It's weird. You were there both times I got engaged."

"Lucky me," grinned Waylon, hearing Lisa's responding giggle close to his ear.

"You have to be there Way. You're my best, oldest friend. Promise you'll be my best man?" Lisa asked.

"I thought the bride had a Maid of Honor," Waylon said, pulling away to flash a confused look at his ex-fiance.

"Oh, right! You're the Maid of Honor then," beamed Lisa, turning to walk out the door with Miles. "Merry Christmas you guys. See you on Monday for sewing Eddie."

Waylon gave a relieved exhale as the pair left. It was nice to finally get some quiet time, and the wine left him feeling extremely warm. He quickly removed the hideous sweatshirt and turned to see Eddie staring out the window, his expression somber.

"What's wrong?" Waylon asked, walking up to slide his arms around his boyfriend.

"Nothing. Just thinking about them I suppose," Eddie said quietly.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you? That's why you were so weird about the caterers," Waylon said, playfully nudging his shoulder into Eddie's. "You were good at keeping it a secret. And you were right not to tell me, I definitely would have warned Lisa."

Eddie sighed and wrapped his arms around Waylon, pulling his boyfriend tight. "I think I am jealous."

"Because everyone there tonight has been engaged to Lisa except you?" Waylon quipped.

"No. I just enjoy the idea of a marriage. I think I would like to be married," Eddie said, his tone wistful.

Waylon snorted a laugh, nuzzling his forehead against Eddie's shoulder. "Is that your proposal?"

"What if it were?" Eddie asked, suddenly serious and turning to look at Waylon.

There was a pause as Waylon tried to decide what his boyfriend wanted to hear. He had no idea why Eddie would react that way to Miles and Lisa being engaged unless...he also wanted to be engaged.

"I love you Eddie," Waylon said, softly in the quiet of their shared apartment. "I consider what we have stronger than any kind of marriage certificate."

"I feel the same. I just do wish that...well I hope that...I mean there's nothing stopping us legally, but even if there was...I think I want to get married someday. And I want you—only you—forever," Eddie said. Waylon grinned, unaccustomed to seeing his lover so befuddled.

"Then we will get married. One day," Waylon nodded, smiling.

"You've given me the greatest Christmas present ever, darling," whispered Eddie, pulling Waylon in for a sweet kiss.

"Even better than my sexy Santa outfit?" Waylon asked when they broke apart, smiling mischievously.

"And here I thought I had outgrown getting toys for Christmas. Darling, you are a sin," grinned Eddie making Waylon laugh and blush.

"Only for you, Eddie."


End file.
